


The Accidental Baby Tauntaun Acquisition

by rogueshadows



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Hoth, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/pseuds/rogueshadows
Summary: Sniperpilot Winter, Day 1 Speed Prompt: 'Stuck in a Blizzard'Bodhi should have known better than to head out this far, but, when he’d heard two recruits laughing over finding a baby tauntaun he couldn’t help but feel worried about the creature. Well, he’d found it alright, trotting along in the snow all alone.





	The Accidental Baby Tauntaun Acquisition

**Author's Note:**

> Special beautiful thanks to my darling beta and fic enabler misskatieleigh <3

“I’m an idiot,” Bodhi murmurs as he trudges through the quickening snowfall.

“Mweh,” the small tauntaun at his side bleats in agreement, pulling at the makeshift harness Bodhi had managed to loop around it. Bodhi shoots the creature an exasperated look and pulls it closer, air puffing out in front of him in the cold. He shivers and draws his jacket tighter with his free hand, walking forward with some difficulty through the deep drifts of snow. The weather is getting steadily rougher, and he’s starting to worry he won’t make it back before night falls, not wanting to dwell too hard on his options if that happens. Bodhi should have known better than to head out this far, but when he’d heard two recruits laughing over finding a baby tauntaun he couldn’t help but feel worried about the creature. Well, he’d found it alright, trotting along in the snow all alone. It hadn’t even hesitated to come up to him, headbutting his legs playfully and bleating, like Bodhi was just another of its kind. Bodhi had no idea how old it was but the creature came up almost to Bodhi’s waist, nearly managing to topple him over while he laughed, endearing itself to him instantly.

That had been around an hour ago, just before the storm rolled in. Bodhi can’t make out anything he recognizes through the blur of snow and he’s starting to think he may be headed in the wrong direction entirely, taking out his comm to check if the signal has improved at all. He presses the call button and hears only static, heaving a sigh and pausing to try to get his bearings. He’ll have to use his emergency kit at this rate but with the snow falling so hard he wonders if it would be any help or if the creature would even fit in the pop tent with him. Bodhi had already risked his life, if it froze out here then the whole trip was pointless. The tauntaun mewls nervously where they’ve stilled, Bodhi reaching out to pet it in hopes it will calm them both a bit. The tauntaun leans it’s head down, purring happily when Bodhi scritches behind its ears and he can’t help but smile. 

“C’mon Mweh,” Bodhi says, trying out the nickname he’d given it in his head based on the cute sound it made. Bodhi walks a little further, feeling more and more chilled as the sun falls lower on the horizon. Mweh even seems to be bothered by the drop in temperature, mewling in complaint and shivering. Bodhi almost wonders if he could pick the thing up and carry it, deciding it would probably just slow them down more. They eventually reach a flat space and Bodhi decides it’s as good a time as any to panic, he can’t go on any longer and all he can do is get the small tent set and use his emergency beacon.

Mweh is not happy to be pulled into the tent, huffing and dragging its feet, causing an almost comical scene. Eventually, Bodhi has them both inside, panting in the icy air at the exertion of it with pained lungs. He draws the emergency blanket around himself and sits in the corner while the baby paces in the small space. Bodhi sorts through the pack settled in his lap and finds a few ration bars, not enough to survive long but it won’t matter anyway if no one finds him. The beacon he’d triggered pulses brightly in his hand but there’s no way of knowing if anyone will get the signal, only hope and the fact that he’d at least warned people he was going out. With none of his friends on world he’s a bit more nervous, not knowing if anyone would care enough to set out after him. Bodhi can’t dwell on the dark thought, it only makes his chest feel tighter. 

Bodhi tries to distract himself from his worst fears, tearing open the ration pack and taking a bite. He shuts his eyes and tries to muster some hope, estimating just how far he must have traveled, how long it may take for someone to reach him if they left base now. The answers don’t make him feel much better. Bodhi feels warm breath against his hand and opens his eyes to see Mweh sniffing at the uneaten half of his ration bar, big dark eyes gazing at Bodhi expectantly. Bodhi huffs a laugh.

“Oh, so food gets you to settle, huh?” Bodhi asks amused, breaking off a bit of the bar and offering it out for the creature. Mweh takes it and chews contentedly. Bodhi feeds him the rest of the bar, glad for the distraction. At least one of them was alright. The wind rattles the tent but the stakes keep it rooted to the ground. Bodhi reaches out, curling his fingers into the creature's fur gently. Coming out may have been a stupid thing to do, but at least Mweh seems grateful, drawing close and settling against Bodhi’s side. Bodhi knows he shouldn’t fall asleep, a warning ingrained in numerous survival briefings when they first arrived, but his eyelids feel heavy with exhaustion. He only means to shut his eyes a moment but fades out quickly, the sound of the whistling winds like the ones back home lulling him to sleep. 

Bodhi jolts awake at the sound of the tent zipper being dragged open. His whole body feels achy in the cold, shivering violently at the sweep of frigid air. Mweh perks up at his side, making a plaintive sound. All Bodhi can see at first is the silhouette of a man in the tent opening. When he finally makes out the face he wonders if he’s dreaming. 

“Cassian?” Bodhi murmurs, thoughts feeling slowed by the cold.

“Bodhi,” Cassian breathes, sounding exhausted and relieved, punctuating the name with something in Festen Bodhi can’t understand. Cassian comes in and zips the tent closed quickly to keep out the cold wind. The space is small and the tent too low to stand up in fully. Cassian kneels down in front of Bodhi and reaches out, grabbing his hand like a lifeline. Bodhi feels too dizzy to make out what Cassian is saying. He clenches his eyes shut and grips Cassian’s hand back through thick gloves while he tries to ground himself. Cassian looks more concerned when Bodhi reopens his eyes, his sharp face wrought with tension. Cassian’s hand slips away, moving up to grip Bodhi’s forearm instead.

“We have to move, there’s a lull in the storm, but it won’t last,” Cassian explains. Bodhi looks up and Cassian’s watching him so carefully his heart aches. “Bodhi, you with me?” Cassian asks. Bodhi’s body is wracked through with another shiver but he finds the strength to nod. Cassian nods back, jaw tight. He shifts to stand as much as he can in the low ceiling, reaching out to help pull Bodhi to his feet. Mweh takes issue with the movement, assessing Cassian as some sort of threat. The tauntaun bleats in distress, hopping from Bodhi’s side to butt at Cassian’s knee. Cassian looks a bit incredulously at the creature and then back to Bodhi.

“I’m sorry, he’s not exactly trained yet,” Bodhi says, feeling more coherent by the moment. His voice stutters in the cold still and something in Cassian’s gaze makes Bodhi feel incredibly guilty. Cassian wasn’t even meant to be back on base yet. Bodhi can only imagine how he must have felt to come home and find that  Bodhi was missing. 

“I can’t believe you came all the way out here.” Cassian’s voice is hard, edged with the deep anxiety Bodhi had feared. The way he looks at Bodhi is soft with relief, almost in spite of the tone. Cassian doesn’t say anything else, shaking his head and pulling Bodhi to his feet despite the tauntaun’s protests. 

“It’s okay Mweh, Cassian is a friend,” Bodhi tries to soothe, grabbing the makeshift harness to pull him back. The creature eyes Cassian nervously, tucking close to Bodhi’s side.

“Mweh?” Cassian asks, looking at the creature questioningly and then with amusement, “you can’t seriously call it that.”

“Mweh!” the creature bleats, as if it takes offense.

“It’s fitting,” Bodhi argues, drawing a smirk from Cassian’s lips before his face goes placid again. Bodhi packs up the supplies as best he can, his flashlight and blanket stuffed back in, folded much less neatly. Cassian helps to fasten the pack shut once Bodhi has it on his back.

“There’s a cave around a klick North of here, back towards base...you must have gotten turned around somehow because you’re pretty far off still.” Bodhi’s stomach knots, realizing how long Cassian must have been trekking after him.

“Cassian,” Bodhi starts, the apology caught in his throat, not knowing if it would even be enough. Cassian cuts him off before he can sort it out. 

“Let’s just get going,” Cassian says. Bodhi pushes the feelings aside as best he can to nod and follow Cassian’s lead.

\---

The walk to the cave is a blur. Bodhi still feels a bit out of it, but there’s no time to take it slow, knowing the temperature will only drop further as night falls. Cassian treks ahead, a blaster rifle in hand as a precaution against any wild animals other than their small sidekick. Mweh sticks close to Bodhi, hopping along and bleating whenever Cassian gets too close. Cassian reaches out his hand all the same, pulling Bodhi along when he starts to fall behind. The snow starts to pick up again just as they reach the cave, set in between a series of rocky hills. It’s too dark to make out how deep it goes, but the stone enclosure blocks the wind, cutting the chill by half, making the icy air almost bearable as feeling returns to Bodhi’s limbs. Cassian holds up a hand for Bodhi to wait at the entrance and shines an emergency light stick from his pack into the darkness, checking it for any sign of danger. Mweh sniffs at the ground and sneezes, the sudden sound echoing in the chamber, loud enough that any predator would have heard. Nothing comes running to eat them and Bodhi decides to take that as a good sign at least. 

“Let’s make camp,” Cassian says, tilting his head for Bodhi to follow him. Bodhi walks further into the cave, joints aching as they thaw, and can’t help but think of the Kyber caves back home. Entering was usually forbidden without special permissions from the Guardians but after his father’s death, they’d been allowed to go down and pick a kyber shard to bury with him. The walls had glittered the same way the drips of ice did now, reflecting the bright blue glow of the lightstick.

“Bodhi,” Cassian says softly, shooting Bodhi a look fraught with worry. 

“I’m okay,” Bodhi says, shaking himself from the memory and repressing another shiver. Cassian watches him a moment longer before shifting his focus, unpacking his supplies efficiently. He’s more prepared than Bodhi, equipped with a thick sleeping bag, a box of rations, a long range comm, and a firestarter kit. Bodhi eases off his own pack feeling useless with only a basic first aid kit, his blanket, and some rations. He takes out his blanket and wraps it around himself, taking a seat on the hard ground. Mweh wanders from Bodhi’s side to go explore the edges of the cave. Bodhi shoots him a glance now and then, making sure he hasn’t gone too far, trying not to feel too much like a paranoid parent.

Bodhi’s gloves had gotten wet in the snow before and he has a feeling they aren’t doing much to help his tingling fingers. He eases the damp fabric from his fingers, flexing them to regain circulation. Cassian sets out the sleeping bag on the ground and manages to get a fire started from the kit he’d carried. Mweh comes back at the sudden light, drawn to the warmth. The tauntaun tries to nudge past Cassian, but Bodhi is quick, grabbing him before he can get too close and get burned.

“I’ll keep him out of your way,” Bodhi murmurs, looking for somewhere to hook the makeshift leash and finding a stone that should work. He kneels down to tie the leash around a large stone and Mweh tries to pull himself away still, looking put out when he realizes he’s trapped.

“Sorry, can’t have you getting hurt,” Bodhi says, petting the tauntaun in apology. Mweh whines again but nudges into the touch still. When Bodhi pulls away he only huffs, giving up escape attempts to lie down. Bodhi pulls off the blanket that is still wrapped around his shoulders and wraps it around Mweh before going back to Cassian’s side. The fire is bigger now, yellow light reflecting off the icy walls, making Cassian appear in sharp silhouette before it. Bodhi sits against the wall, keeping distance between him and Cassian, not wanting to face up to his actions just yet.

“I called in our coordinates. The base won’t be able to send anyone out until morning though.”

“I’m just glad you found me before then,” Bodhi says. Cassian’s expression shutters more before he nods, not meeting Bodhi’s eyes. Bodhi wraps his arms around himself and sighs. It’s a lot warmer with the fire but cold air still slides up his back, making him shiver. He tries not to let on that he’s still cold but Cassian must notice, letting out a frustrated sound.

“Come here,” he beckons and Bodhi gets up, more than glad to at least lean up against Cassian even if he’s upset. He’s about to sit at his side when Cassian shuffles back, opening his legs and leaving space for Bodhi to sit there. Bodhi’s surprised when Cassian wraps his arms around him, nearly flinching at the touch. 

“Bodhi,” Cassian murmurs, “Relax. I’m not...I think you might have hypothermia and I have to get you warm.”

“Oh,” Bodhi says, embarrassed he’d thought...nevermind what he thought. Bodhi settles into Cassian’s arms more, letting loose the tension he’d been holding. With the fire at his front and Cassian’s warmth at his back the chill finally starts to fade, his shivering dying down more and more. Cassian props his chin on Bodhi’s shoulder and the intimacy strikes him all over again.

“Better?” Cassian asks and Bodhi nods.

“I can almost feel my limbs again,” Bodhi tries to joke, unsurprised when it falls flat.

“Think of that next time you decide to head off on a wild tauntaun chase,” Cassian says, sounding more tired than reprimanding, taking Bodhi’s hands in his own to rub warmth back into them.

“I didn’t mean to get quite so far,” Bodhi admits sheepishly, losing focus at the feeling of Cassian’s warm hands. “The little guy sort of got away from me.” Cassian doesn’t laugh.

“I need you to take this seriously...you could have died. What if I had been too late? What if I hadn’t found you at all in this storm?” Cassian’s voice catches with emotion and he cuts himself off to take a deep breath, pulling Bodhi closer still. Bodhi ducks his head, feeling frustrated and wishing he could explain himself without sounding like a total fool. 

“He could have died too, Cassian, he’s just an orphan,” Bodhi manages to get out, hating how defensive he sounds and feeling unable to articulate the rest. After surviving so much he owed it to the Force to save another living thing when he could. He hadn’t thought the repercussions through, but still he can’t regret it. Cassian seems to deflate at the words, sighing softly. Bodhi can feel his breath along his neck, overwhelmed by their closeness still.

“Just don’t make me lose you yet,” Cassian says quietly. Bodhi feels a pang in his chest, wishing he hadn’t caused Cassian so much grief.

“You’d miss me that much?” Bodhi says, needing to combat the heavy feeling in his chest, at a loss for anything else to say. It doesn’t work though, when he turns he can see Cassian’s expression is still too serious.

“Of course I would,” Cassian says. Like this Cassian is all soft edges, his face so close to Bodhi’s he can hardly focus. Bodhi swallows hard, pulling away just to breathe and meet Cassian’s eyes fully. Cassian is looking at him too intensely and Bodhi feels his cheeks go warm despite the frigid air. 

“I’m warmed up now, I could move…” Bodhi offers. Cassian averts his eyes but doesn’t let go.

“I’m comfortable if you are,” Cassian says.  

“Yeah,” Bodhi breathes, clearing his throat, “I mean, I am.” Bodhi tries to stop glancing at Cassian’s lips and finds he’s failing. He’s almost got up the nerve to lean in, hope burning in his chest that Cassian feels the same when he hears Mweh cry out pitifully across the room. The moment is broken, Cassian untangling his arms from around Bodhi’s waist, both of them peering over at the creature who has managed to get his foot tangled trying to break free of the leash. Bodhi sighs.

“I’d better sort him out,” Bodhi says, getting to his feet. Cassian closes his knees where Bodhi had sat, curling his arms around his legs. Mweh cries out again and Bodhi goes to his side, kneeling and tutting at him but secretly feeling a bit grateful for the interruption.

“You may have saved  _ me _ just now,” Bodhi murmurs, shaking his head and untangling the rope. Bodhi’s heart flips at the thought of kissing Cassian and can’t believe he’d almost let himself follow through. Just because Cassian would care if Bodhi died in a blizzard doesn’t mean anything more than that, they’re friends for kriff’s sake.

“People with hypothermia get confused, right? Let’s just chalk my stupidity up to that,” Bodhi voices to Mweh who only tilts his head in response. Bodhi adjusts the ropes and hopes Mweh won’t get himself too tangled again. Bodhi stretches his time with the creature, feeding him a bit of ration bar before going over to rejoin Cassian. 

Cassian is unzipping his sleeping bag and sliding in. Bodhi stands awkwardly, unsure if he should just go lie down beside Mweh and get some sleep as well, hovering until Cassian looks up questioningly.

“I um, gave my blanket to Mweh, so, I’ll just...” Cassian huffs a laugh.

“Of course you did,” Cassian says. Bodhi takes a step back, but then Cassian waves him over for the second time that night. Too cold to just stand there Bodhi climbs in before he can overthink it. Bodhi zips the sleeping bag shut once he’s in, trying not to curl around Cassian entirely by lying on his back. Cassian tries to do the same at first, but there’s no room. Cassian shifts, throwing an arm over Bodhi’s waist in the move. He must notice how Bodhi tenses because he frowns.

“If this makes you uncomfortable we can take shifts sleeping, it’s probably safer-” Cassian starts but Bodhi cuts him off.

“No,” Bodhi says in a rush and then tries to cover, “you’re warm, it’s...good.” Cassian relaxes at the words, as awkward as they sound to Bodhi’s own ears, leaving his arm where it is. 

“Good,” Cassian repeats back, before murmuring a goodnight. Bodhi says the words back, shutting his eyes. Despite how hyperaware he feels of Cassian at his side he manages to drift off into an easy sleep.

\--- 

Bodhi wakes up feeling warm, head resting against the soft rise and fall of his pillow, arms wrapped around him drawing him closer. Bodhi opens his eyes because...that’s not normal. He blinks blearily, realizing his surroundings and his position; in a cave still and entangled comfortably in Cassian’s arms. Bodhi freezes, not sure if it would be worse to move and wake Cassian or just play it off when Cassian wakes up. His heart seems settled on the latter as Bodhi can’t help but pause and look at Cassian, not used to seeing him so relaxed. He looks beautiful like this, as much as he does always, but still it makes Bodhi feel tender. Of course it’s when Bodhi is staring like a moof that Cassian’s eyes blink open. Bodhi’s face goes warm and he tries to look away but well, they’re still really close.

“Morning,” Cassian says, voice low and rough from sleep. Bodhi tries to be normal.

“Morning, um, we must have been really cold,” Bodhi says with an awkward laugh, trying to pull away. Cassian slides a hand to Bodhi’s hip making him pause.

“It’s still cold,” Cassian says, “no sign of our rescue?” Bodhi relaxes into the touch, still trying to read Cassian’s intentions, feeling a spike of hope at the fact that he isn’t pushing Bodhi away.

“I haven’t looked outside yet, but no one’s knocked,” Bodhi jokes, Cassian smiles. 

“Let's just enjoy being bundled up then,” Cassian says, so easily that Bodhi wants to melt. The fondness laced in the words makes Bodhi feel brave.

“I do enjoy it,” Bodhi says, ducking his chin so he won’t lose the nerve. “As ridiculous as I feel for getting lost...Cassian, I’m glad it was you who came after me.” 

Cassian’s hand moves from Bodhi’s hip and he’s almost sure he’s messed up everything. The feeling only lasts an instant as Cassian’s hand comes up to cup Bodhi’s jaw instead, tipping his face up gently so Bodhi will look at him.

“Bodhi,” Cassian says sounding almost shy, “me too.” Bodhi’s heart is beating at hyperspeed and he’s not sure which one of them leans in first. When their lips meet he sees stars. Bodhi shuts his eyes and presses forward, tilting the angle of the kiss until it’s perfect, soft and sweet. They break apart and the next kiss shifts into something more heated. Cassian’s other hand fists into the back of Bodhi’s jacket and he makes a pleasant needy sound. The shyness melts away between them, overwhelmed with relief of reciprocation and want. They break apart for air and Bodhi feels dazed. Bodhi buries his face in Cassian’s shoulder just to hide the goofy smile he can’t keep off his face. Cassian laughs, chest shaking with it as he leans down, pressing a kiss to Bodhi’s temple.

“Maybe I should get lost more often,” Bodhi teases, feeling wild.

“Don’t you dare,” Cassian murmurs, before leaning down to recapture his lips. Bodhi doesn’t know how long they stay tangled, even though eventually Mweh stirs and breaks them from their bubble. When their rescue does come it’s in the form of Luke Skywalker clearing his throat, looking all too amused when Bodhi and Cassian break apart abruptly. He only has a moment to make fun of them before Mweh bleats plaintively, drawing his attention.

“Is that...a baby tauntaun?” Luke asks, face lighting up.

“You can keep him if you give us another five minutes,” Cassian says, sitting up and trying to flatten down his mussed hair. Bodhi still feels warm with the blush across his cheeks, leaning in to kiss Cassian on the cheek before he unzips the sleeping bag and goes to introduce Luke to the creature. Bodhi kneels down with Luke beside the tauntaun, glancing back to Cassian to share a ridiculously smitten look. Mweh headbutts him, drawing his attention back reluctantly and he knows it won’t be the last time he makes Cassian smile that way.


End file.
